Mysterious Strangers
by Time Whoadie
Summary: She was invincible, the most skilled and feared assassin/thief of all time. Till she accidentally bumps into a certain white haired tomb robber, who was the best at what he does in HIS time. Will this rivalry destroy them? Or will something else begin
1. It Begins

Whoadie: Well hope you enjoy it! Just something that popped in my head while I was sitting in my car daydreaming. ^_^  
  
Rated: PG-13 (rating may go up)  
  
Summary: She was invincible, the most skilled and feared assassin/thief of all time. Till she accidentally bumps into a certain white haired tomb robber, who was the best at what he does in HIS time. Will this rivalry destroy them? Or will something else begin to form between them?  
  
Chapter 1- It begins...  
  
It had been raining for a few days now, the ground was moist with rainwater, large puddles formed here and there, but how the storm never seemed to lighten even after a heavy downpour is what made it unbearable to those who resided in that area.  
  
Her smirk could be seen through the darkness of the alley. She turned her head to her right slightly, she could still hear the men's voices. 'Fools...' she thought as the loud, noisy footsteps of the men drew nearer.   
  
Her entire body was covered in what seemed a black leather suit, but her face was bare except for the wide pair of red shades over her eyes. Odd to be wearing sunglasses in the middle of the night, especially in a pitch black alley. She could see perfectly despite the blood red lenses and the black emptiness ahead of her.   
  
Her waist length brown hair was tied back into a high ponytail, the tail portion billowed behind her as she ran. Only the rapid breathing and the click from her high heeled boots produced when they made contact with the wet cement could be heard around her.   
  
The men's voices droned out from behind her as she increased her speed. 'I grow weary of this game.' She turned a corner to thinking she lost her pursuers, she stole a look back only to see an empty alley. She smiled in triumph but faded when she made contact with something hard.  
  
She stumbled back mumbling curses to herself for running into a wall. She rubbed her head as she looked up to see that she had indeed not run into a wall, but a person. A boy actually. She noticed that he had spiked white hair that was slightly damp from the rain.   
  
She gave a small grin, 'Wrong place at the wrong time hon. Can't have any witnesses.' She crossed her arms momentarily to reach into her sleeves on opposite arms. When she pulled them back a small dagger was nudged in between each finger. The sharp blades glimmered in what moonlight shone in the alley.  
  
"Looks like you picked the wrong time to go out for a walk, boy..." Her sadistic smile faltered as she looked upon her victim. The white haired boy seemed unfazed by her daggers, in fact, he seemed almost bored. He slowly got back to his feet, recovering from their earlier run-in. He dusted himself off paying no attention to the girl, he grumbled curses about how women these days were so out of control.   
  
His voice was raspy and low, probably from being out in the storm for too long, "It seems it is you who picked the wrong night to go bumping into strangers, mortal." His voice was unnaturally calm yet icy. When he finally acknowledged her presence, he was taken back by the small amulet that poked out from her sleeve. 'Where'd she get that!' He could feel one of the points on his Ring pointing to it. 'Hmm it seems my search is over...'  
  
She followed his eyes down to her sleeve, her eyes widened a bit. She quickly covered her bracelet so that the amulet was well hidden beneath her leather sleeve. "I see you've noticed my new toy..." she moved into a fighting stance, holding her daggers up defensively. "Quite the sight isn't it?" 'Only this is no ordinary accessory!" She smirked inwardly as he continued to glare at her.  
  
'What a foolish woman, to think that little trinket on her arm is a simple piece of jewelry. She probably has no idea that it contains the eye of horus, which must mean it's an unknown millennium item!' His eyes narrowed down into slits giving her a cold look. 'I must have it! I can feel it's power pulsing around me, begging to be released.'   
  
'Why is he just standing there, you'd think someone with at least half a brain would be either running, cowering and begging for their life, or just plain passing out. No matter, he looks like he's going to defend himself, how fun.' She didn't hesitate a minute later, letting her whole right hand whip the daggers at him. She held onto the other daggers just incase he decided to move.  
  
He watched the daggers come at him, they were smaller and thinner than the average dagger. He turned his body so that they flew by him, but grabbed one out of the air for closer inspection.   
  
'Clever, these daggers are so thin they can just slice through the air with no problem. The smaller, the harder it is to pull free from flesh.' He looked closely, there were little grooves on the blade. 'She's even notched them just incase the victim does somehow get a hold of it, it wouldn't pull freely. Smaller, more accurate, faster, and more effective' He turned his eyes to the girl, who was watching him intensely. He could see a small trace of shock registered on her face, who wouldn't blame her? 'Who is this girl?'  
  
/Yami.../  
  
//....//  
  
/Pardon my intrusion, but I think it best to just leave now and not get involved. She's obviously trouble/  
  
//Well no shit, Sherlock. We're already involved, we were the moment she ran into us so it would be stupid to just walk away like nothing happened. Besides, she contains something that has caught my eye..//  
  
/but.../  
  
//shut up! I'll deal with you later for arguing with me and questioning my judgment!//  
  
/..../  
  
'How did he manage to dodge my attack?? NO ONE has EVER evaded my daggers.' This worried her, was she in over her head in this one? She shook her head of these thoughts. No, she was the best there was. She was, no IS, the best assassin/thief there would ever be. "What are you staring at?!"  
  
He gave her a demonic smirk that usually sent others cowering, but she stood tall with a blank expression. "Your weapons are intriguing but there's something odd about them." He held the small diamond shaped dagger up in front of his eyes. He narrowed them, trying to get a closer look at the weapon. "It seems there are markings on it..." he turned his eyes to her, "EGYPTIAN markings..."  
  
She was speechless, inside she was trembling. 'Just who was this guy?' Her outside appearance was as smooth as stone, not a hint of emotion was laid out on her face. "So? What's it to you?"  
  
He shook his head, "I was just wondering why you would put silly lil ancient inscriptions on this piece of metal, do you actually think it would help you? Please...you probably believe in the mummy's curse too, right?" He gave an annoying high pitched evil laugh. He hoped he would get her to spill some information by insulting her.  
  
She fumed, 'He was mocking her!' "I guess you know NOTHING about the millennium items and the power they possess." She noticed she had caught his attention. She smiled arrogantly, "So, the boy with a big mouth finds this interesting? Well I guess I'll educate you, perhaps it'll give you SOME knowledge into what brain you have. I can't really tell how big your head goes, your hair is in the way...oh wait, it's probably a wig..." She gave a short laugh, but there was no humor in it.   
  
There was a dangerous glint in Bakura's eyes. "Insulting my hair will get you no where but a trip to the Shadow Realm, mortal."  
  
'There he went again with the whole mortal thing, what did he think he was some GOD? Wait...did he just say Shadow Realm?' This worried her.  
  
He took a step closer to her, his eyes narrowing down. "What, now your scared? What happened to the spunky attitude that you were displaying earlier?" As he spoke, he was shortening the space between them.   
  
All the time he was walking towards her, she was deep in thought. Her position had relaxed, her daggers in her hand, which hanged loosely at her side. 'How does he know all of this?! I have to get back to Headquarters to deliver this information to my superiors.' She finally took in his presence and nearly screamed out in surprise.  
  
His face was inches from hers, his eyes piercing into hers with such hunger for blood. He smirked at her reaction when she came back to reality. "You really shouldn't daydream, anything could happen in a mere few seconds."   
  
She didn't back down, she was trapped. "How do you know about the Shadow Realm?" Her hand twitched, feeling the satisfyingly pressure from her knuckles squeezing the daggers.   
  
He was taken back by her question, how could she ask something out of the blue when he was moments away from killing her. "Well that's easy...I've been there..."  
  
Her eyes widened, 'how could he be there and still be alive???' This all confused her greatly.   
  
He saw the confusion registered on her face. "I can pass between worlds, I have enhanced skills that surpass any human, and I also can find OTHER millennium items once pointed into the right direction."   
  
She gave out a frustrated sigh, "How?"  
  
He rolled his eyes, 'Were all women THIS stupid?' "Are you truly that dense?" He took a few steps back, he closed his eyes as he held his hand in front of his chest. A golden light started to glow between his hands. A flash of blinding light cut through the darkness of the alley, it retreated just as quickly as it came.  
  
She had been watching the whole time, unfazed by the pure light. Her sunglasses helped her with that. She stared with disbelief at the item that hanged from his neck. Her voice was barely audible, "The ring....." ((Whoadie: By the way, that wasn't too bad of a movie! ^_^))  
  
His hands dropped back to his side. "Wow you seem to catch on so quickly, captain obvious."  
  
She rolled her eyes, 'Great, a psycho with a lot of sarcasm. Way to complete my day...' She was about to say something but shut her mouth. She turned her head slightly so that she could see out of the corner of her eye. 'I forgot all about them!'  
  
He tilted his head curiously at her silence. He followed her eyes behind her, but only saw darkness. He tapped into his Ring's ability to hear more acutely. He could faintly hear footsteps headed this way. 'How could she hear that? I didn't even feel her use her item...strange...' Her voice snapped him out of his thoughts. "What?"  
  
"I said we'll have to continue this later I have to-" she was cut off when a dart hit her arm. "Shit, I let down my guard for a second and this happens." She pulled the dart out, throwing it onto the ground angrily. She seemed to sway on her feet while holding her head. "Looks like you were right about the whole things happening in a matter of seconds when your head is somewhere else." She gave a small smirk before she collapsed into his arms.  
  
He was too shocked to do anything. The sound of voices and running feet brought him back to reality. 'Damn, guess I'll have to steal the item from her and run for it.' He reached down to take the bracelet from her wrist but jerked his hand back. His hand was badly burned from touching the bracelet, he glowered at the item. 'Stupid protection spell...she's not as dumb as I thought she was. Guess I'll have to take her with me if I'm going to get that item.'   
  
He bent down to grab her legs, he cradled her to him in his arms. It somehow felt right to be holding her, he shook his head of the thoughts. 'Grrr not now, infatuations can wait' He heard a metallic ring from the ground, he looked down to see her daggers scattered in the rain puddle.   
  
"Perfect..." He set her down on top of some damp boxes, he watched her body sink down. 'Guess she was too heavy...' He sweat dropped. He bent down, picking up the small daggers. "Ouch! She should have some sort of handle on them dammit!" He held his bleeding fingers to him, glaring at the blades. "Screw it." He picked them up, ignoring the stinging pain of the metal cutting into his flesh.  
  
"It's been awhile since I've used these..." he held the daggers up expertly, tapping into his Ring again. He squinted through the pouring rain and darkness, with a lil help from his millennium item he was able to see the attackers.   
  
'Rare hunters. Interesting. Oh well, their fault for trying to take something that should rightfully belong to me' He let the daggers fly at them. He relaxed when he heard the sickening thud of the bodies making contact with the ground. He smiled menacingly before he turned back to the girl's body. "Looks like you owe me one, woman."   
  
He gently picked her up, he stared down at her noticing that her sunglasses had fallen off. A few wet brown locks of hair clung to her forehead. Her face was pale from being cold and wet, her lips were a dark red from being cold soon they would be blue. He noticed there were red highlights in her long hair, he couldn't tell before since one it was dark, and two he really didn't care to notice when they were close.  
  
He felt his breathing quicken as he looked down at her. She was remarkably beautiful. He growled at the chuckle in his head.  
  
//shut up!//  
  
/I didn't say anything.../  
  
//Don't lie to me, I HEARD you laughing//  
  
/Well it's just you were about to kill her and now your commenting how good she looks. Plus, the ironic situation with you wanting to kill her and ending up saving her just sums it all up. So of course I'm laughing!/  
  
//.....I'll kill you....//  
  
/what else is new...anyways, my parents are still in Egypt researching on some new discovery so the house is going to be empty for awhile. Bring her there/  
  
//well duh! Where else do think I would take her? The Pharaoh's? *snort*//  
  
/....well sorry for interrupting your 'moment' with her./  
  
//I didn't like your tone, you'll pay for talking back to me later//  
  
/I'm already in trouble for other things, so does it matter?/  
  
//Oh that's right, I almost forgot. Thanks for reminding me//  
  
/.../ ((Whoadie: poor Ryou...*sniffles*))  
  
He closed the link between him and his aibou, he had enough of his whining for one day. Beating him up was to make him understand that HE was the superior one and that HE was to have respect. Sometimes he just beat him up just for the hell of it, a good way to release anger.   
  
He looked down at the girl again, "Why are Malik's mind slaves after you?" he moved some strands of hair out of her face, realizing what he had done, he quickly snatched his hand back as if he was burned. 'What's WRONG with me?!?! Grr it's this damn girl's fault' He growled to himself but still pondered over the question.  
  
He began his walk back to Ryou's home, well apartment. He walked silently, ignoring the rain that poured all around him and on him. He didn't mind storms, he sort of enjoyed them. They fit his nature perfectly, destructive and powerful. He continued his walk only now he was staring at the girl. "Who are you?"  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Ryou sat in his soul room, his back pressed against the wall and his knees pulled to his chest. He was going to be beaten again. His most recent bruises and cuts were still visible and had not had time to heal properly. He groaned as he waited for his fate to come, which seemed mind numbingly long.  
  
He clenched fists full of his white hair as he sat there in the dark. 'Why must he be so abusive? I've done nothing to him...' His body shook with silent sobs, but no tears fell.   
  
As he sat there during those long silent minutes his mind wandered back to a certain brown haired girl. 'She seemed so familiar...but where have I seen her before?' His mind flashed back a few days ago.   
  
*Flashback*  
  
There on his coffee table in the living room sat his morning newspaper, his parents must have dropped it off before they left for Egypt. He never really cared for current events so he only glanced at it before turning away.  
  
//Wait...go back.//  
  
/Why? Nothing new ever happens in Domino City, perhaps a new tournament started. Wow that's big news *rolls eyes* /  
  
//Don't question me, baka! Do you honestly think I would be interested in a Duelist tournament?//  
  
/Yes.../  
  
//*frustrated sigh* Just go recheck it!//  
  
/Fine fine/  
  
Ryou walked back to his coffee table, he looked down at the newspaper with lazy eyes.  
  
/well?/  
  
//WELL?!?! ARE YOU BLIND?! READ DUMBASS!//  
  
He looked down at the bold print that made the headline today. He gasped, "No way..." It read, "NEW TOMB WAS DISCOVERED! ANCIENT ARTIFACT STOLEN!"  
  
//Yes way! Look at the picture!//  
  
/Hey look my parent's are on there *grins*/  
  
//*sweat drop* Look BEHIND them genius, another burial place for a millennium item, see! A map! It connects to the main tomb that contained the 7 millennium items. Looks like that bastard Shadi didn't do such a good job protecting them, he let mortals find it.//  
  
/Interesting...so...why does it matter? It's not like we can do anything about it/  
  
//Well this morning the Ring picked up something entering Domino City.//  
  
/The item is here?! HOW?/  
  
//How the hell should I know? My Ring only enhances so many things, it doesn't exactly make me psychic, moron//  
  
/Well what do you suppose we do?/  
  
//What do you mean "WE" Since when are you interested in items and power?//  
  
/I'm not, ancient relics shouldn't be tampered with and if what you say is true then the holder could be in danger or worse...put others in danger. We must either find the possessor of the item and somehow take it away and give it to Shadi. He'll know what to do with it/  
  
//*Is about to blow* WHAAAAAAT!!!!!!!!!! LOOK HERE MR. GOODY-TWO-SHOES, I DON'T CARE ABOUT THE HEALTH OF THE HOLDER OF THE ITEM. ALL I KNOW IS THAT I MUST OBTAIN IT BY ANY MEANS NECESSARY! THE WHOLE WORLD COULD GO TO HELL FOR ALL I CARE FROM THE DUMBASS WHO DOESN'T KNOW HOW TO CONTROL IT'S POWER, I JUST WANT THE ITEM!!! AND TO EVEN MENTION THAT PRICK SHADI AROUND ME JUST WILL PUT YOU IN A WORLD OF PAIN!!!//  
  
Ryou was cringing at every word his Yami yelled. Beads of sweat rolled down the side of this face.  
  
/I-I-I-I-I'm sorry... I was just trying to be he-/  
  
//*cut him off* Helpful?! YOUR USELESS!! HELPING WHO!!! EVERYONE ELSE? HA! Listen to me, after years of experience and dealing with the ugly side of the world you learn to only look out for yourself and yourself alone. You have to remember something about humans, they lie and cheat. So you can trust no one in order to survive. Got it?//  
  
/Yes Yami.../  
  
//GOOD! Now, I'll need a few days of planning and concentration so I can find this item. Then I'll take over and find it, understood?//  
  
/I understand...Good luck on your hunt/  
  
//Psh! Like I need it! *he closed the link between them//  
  
*End of flashback*  
  
'Oh no...' The words in his Yami said echoed in his head //By any means necessary...// 'She'll be killed!' He stood up clenching his fists at his side. "But what can I do?" He gritted his teeth from hearing his Yami's voice in the back of his mind. //Your useless...//  
  
'I'll show him and everyone else that I'm not some burden that needs help all the time!'  
  
Whoadie: DUN DUN DAAAAA! What's Ryou going to do? And who is this girl? What's going to happen? Find out in my next chapter! ^_^ YAYNESS! Hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it! CIAO!  
  
Oh yea and if you want, send me some ideas! I'd appreciate it. 


	2. Unexpected Events

Whoadie: Erm...let's see if I don't blow it. Hopefully, it wasn't a spurt of the moment type deal. Kudos to my reviewers, thanks for the help and information!   
  
Yami: whatever...*pushes start button on fic*  
  
Whoadie: noooooooo! MY JOB!  
  
Yami: ^_^ too late!  
  
Whoadie: Let's play Jumanji!  
  
Yami: YOUR ON! *gets game out*  
  
Rated: PG-13 (rating may go up)  
  
Summary: She was invincible, the most skilled and feared assassin/thief of all time. Till she accidentally bumps into a certain white haired tomb robber, who was the best at what he does in HIS time. Will this rivalry destroy them? Or will something else begin to form between them?  
  
[] will be the girl and the other being talking  
  
// will be Yami to hikari, yaddi yadda  
  
Chapter 2- Unexpected events  
  
"Hello? Can anyone hear me?" Her voice rang out into the darkness. She sighed for the tenth time, she had been trying this method for calling help for an hour now. She sat down on the stone floor, her gloved hands brushed against the rough surface. 'Hmmm doesn't feel like cement...' She removed her glove, caressing the texture of the stone floor. 'Feels almost like dried mud.' She moved her hand around feeling the grooves of where the stones met. She scratched the stone with her fingernail, some of the contents broke off. 'Definitely dried mud, and maybe some other materials.'  
  
She reached into her pouch, which she kept on her hip. She usually put some emergency tools inside just incase her mission got "side-tracked." She dug around inside till her hand rested on a cool metal surface. Her face brightened as she retrieved her hand from the pouch. She flicked the lighter open, the small flame seemed to brighten the room a little but not that much.  
  
She moved the flame closer to the ground so that she may get a closer inspection on what she was sitting on. She crawled along the floor till her head bumped into what she thought was a wall. She ran her hand up the rough surface as she stood up.   
  
She moved the flame closer to the wall, 'colors?' She squinted her eyes at it, 'Oh it's a picture of some sort.' She couldn't really make out the whole picture since the light would only go so far. After many attempts by jumping, climbing, and even throwing the lighter, she gave up trying to see the whole picture on the wall.  
  
A cold shock raced through her body making her shiver and wrap her arms around herself. "What was that all about?"  
  
An icy laugh echoed around her, it sounded female but she wasn't all too sure on the gender. She wasn't even sure if it were human. It just sounded demonic. There wasn't any other way to explain it. [So...your awake?]  
  
She nodded, unsure if the thing could see her or not but for a strange reason she felt it could. "Well obviously..."  
  
Again, the cold laughter pierced the air only it felt closer. [Yes yes, how stupid of me to state the obvious. It seems you have stumbled upon something more than just some bracelet]   
  
The lights suddenly went on. She had to close her eyes quickly from the searing pain that shot through them. Once the lights dimmed down did she slowly reopen them. The room was lit by torches, she had been used to the pitch blackness of the room that even the flaming torches seemed blindingly bright.  
  
She looked around at the pictures that covered the walls. They were...detailed. Death was the key element of these pictures. She cringed at the gory artwork that surrounded her. "It's a millennium item."  
  
[Wrong...]  
  
She stopped her staring and turned her full attention at where the voice came from. "What?"  
  
It was shrouded in shadows from the torches, the light licked where the shadows began as if trying to help her see the 'person'.   
  
She took a few steps forward without actually thinking about the danger she could be getting herself involved in. 'What is it?'  
  
As if reading her thoughts, it sighed. It walked into the light, giving out a hissing noise. [Better? Didn't want you to think you were talking to your 'Conscience' or something]  
  
She let out a breath of relief that she hadn't noticed she was holding. In front of her stood a little girl, odd how the voice didn't belong to an innocent looking child like this.  
  
The girl laughed. [What, not what you were expecting? This is just what I'm trapped in, I really have no shape. I guess you can say I'm a blue mist in my real form]  
  
"Um...sure..." She looked down at the girl with unbelieving eyes. 'Was this some sort of joke?'  
  
[This is no joke, my dear.] The girl's mouth didn't move, in fact the girl's mouth never moved when she was talking. She moved her eyes up to the girls eyes, they were the oddest sight. Silver. Silver eyes that seemed to burn through the soul.   
  
"First things first, where am I?" She motioned to the place around her. She felt like she was suffocating in some thick substance that was in the air.  
  
[Your in my tomb. Where my reign of terror came to an end.] Anger was accented with every word she spoke. Her eyes were different from her tone of voice, they were full of amusement.  
  
"Ah I see now.." She rolled her eyes at the lack of explanation. "Makes total sense to me."   
  
[Heh, here allow me to elaborate on what I am and so on...maybe it'll clear the questions swirling in your head.] She sat down, ignoring the fact that her white dress was getting wrinkled as she sat on it. She made a hand motion for the girl to do the same. [Take a seat...] She tilted her head in a thinking notion.  
  
She felt her mind being tapped, someone searching around in her memory. She sat automatically, giving her full attention to the girl.  
  
[Give me your name girl]  
  
"Toshi.." She gave her name unwillingly. It was forced from her throat when she said it.  
  
She smirked at the girl's frustration. [Sorry, but it seemed necessary. I didn't think you would tell me your real name, being what you are] She paused, the silence seemed to drag out. [I'm afraid we will have to continue another time.] She sighed, [Till then keeps the bracelet safe and hidden.]  
  
She opened her mouth to ask why and what she was talking about when she felt herself being pulled to reality. Slowly, she regained consciousness and became aware of her surroundings. Pain swept up her whole left arm when she moved. She groaned as she tried to sit up. She slowly opened her eyes, she had to blink a few times to rid the haze that covered them. The room started to become more focused and less blurry.  
  
She looked down at her arm, her upper arm was bandaged and so was her wrist. 'Wait...' Her wrist was never injured from the time she was hit by the dart and the time she lost consciousness.   
  
"Oh um..sorry about your wrist, my Yami got frustrated and tried to cut your hand off so he could get your item." The voice came from behind her, along with the strong scent of a caffeinated beverage she knew all too well. Coffee.  
  
She turned around to come face to face with none other with the bastard she bumped into the other night. Only his eyes were a lot softer and he seemed a bit friendlier. She just stared at him.  
  
"He didn't get far, he only created a long gash before I took over, forcefully. I stitched it up and bandaged it. I'm not much of a doctor but I managed to stop the bleeding." He had a proud smile on his face as he set the two mugs of coffee on his table.   
  
"Uh, thanks I guess..." If she hadn't had the knowledge about the imprisoned spirits in the items and them taking vessels, she would have thought the kid was mad. She took a mug from the two that were set in front of her, she took a sip as the boy went on.  
  
"Oh, your in my home right now incase you didn't know. Don't worry, you can stay as long as you like." He gave a shy smile and she could see a small tint of pink on his cheeks.   
  
"Nah, I appreciate your offer but I have a place of my own." She took another sip of her coffee as she continued to stare at him.  
  
"That's fine too. Um..if you don't mind me asking, why were you out in that storm?" He didn't bother to pick up his own mug of coffee, he had already drank enough while he waited in anticipation for her to wake up.  
  
"That...well I guess you could say I had just arrived to this City and had bumped into the wrong sort of people on the way."   
  
'Malik, obviously.' He nodded not wanting to interrogate her further. It was none of his business.  
  
//Yes it is, she got us involved so it's only fair that SHE tells us EVERYTHING!//  
  
/Ah so your awake/  
  
//That was a nasty thing you pulled last night, your lucky that I was already too tired to do anything about it//  
  
Ryou rolled his eyes, no matter what excuses his Yami made his threats would be fulfilled sooner or later. Which meant he still had a beating on the way.  
  
/Right, so I was supposed to just sit there and watch you cut her hand off?/  
  
//Hey! How else would I get the damn thing off? Ask her nicely when she woke up? *annoying laughter*//  
  
/....still wasn't right/  
  
//Whatever. Never knew you had it in you to take charge like that, maybe your not such a wimp after all//  
  
He could feel his yami smirking, he felt some pride in what he said. Then again, it was just an empty compliment that wouldn't matter when his Yami's fist made contact with his jaw.  
  
He looked at the girl with questioning eyes, he saw her lips move but no sound came out. "Pardon?"  
  
"I said, is everything alright? You seem out of it."   
  
He looked down blushing, he had zoned out again. "Just fine, so what's your name?"  
  
Again, her name was forced out of her mouth, "Toshi." She glared at her bracelet but no reply came.  
  
//Interesting name...//  
  
/Why is that?/  
  
//Was I talking to you?//  
  
/Erm...no but I can't help it if I can hear you talk to yourself/  
  
//... *closes connection between them* //  
  
Ryou shrugged, 'Guess problem solved.' He looked at Toshi, almost laughing at her confused look. "My name's Ryou."  
  
"Well it's been fun Ryou but I've gotta split." She stood up, wincing at the pain shooting through her arm. She continued to walk but ended up turning back around.  
  
"Yes?" He watched her walk away and was worried she would pass out again. When she turned around he looked at it as an opportunity to offer an helping hand.  
  
"Um....I don't know...where um...yerderis.." Her last words were muffled and said quickly.  
  
"My what?"   
  
She spoke up this time and pronounced each word clearly, "I don't know where your door is!"  
  
This time he did laugh, but only stopped when he caught the sight of her angered look. "You were going the right direction, just keep going and turn to your right when you reach a dead end."  
  
"Ah I see, thanks again!" She gave him a peace sign along with a grin before she went on her way again.  
  
'What a strange girl...' He sighed, hearing the opening and closing of his front door. He massaged his forehead as he leaned back in his seat, "So her name is Toshi, she reminds me of someone but I can't place my finger on it."  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
Bakura sat in his soul room, his back against the wall with his left leg bent. His left arm draped over his propped up knee, his other leg remained out stretched. His right hand was busy mimicking Ryou's actions, massaging his forehead.  
  
"That girl's trouble..." His mind raced back to when he had arrived at Ryou's house.  
  
*Flashback* ((Whoadie: ^_^ I love doing that!))  
  
He was struggling to keep the girl up with his arm hooked around her waist and a leg wrapped around her legs to keep her from falling altogether. He was fumbling in his pocket with his other hand, trying to find the house keys.  
  
"Damn Ryou and his stupid advanced metal objects." He grabbed the key chain, tugging it free from his pocket. His face faltered at the many sets of keys on the hoop. 'How many do you need for just ONE FREAKING LOCK!!!' His anger was rising as he tried every key.  
  
/Um...it's the golden one../  
  
//Half of them are GOLD!!!//  
  
/Well if you would let me finish! I was GOING to say that it was the golden one with the rabbit sticker on it/  
  
//Ah ha! Success!//  
  
Bakura smiled triumphantly as he slipped the key in the lock and gave it a turn. Hearing the satisfying click of the lock unlocking made his smile widen. He turned the handle so that the door opened a crack. He bent down, lifting the girl back into his arms and kicked the door open the rest of the way.   
  
/*winced as the door slammed against the wall* Careful! You might break the glass!/  
  
//Oh for the love of Ra, SHUT UP!! We'll talk about the 'Rabbit sticker' later. That severely disturbs me//  
  
/Not a fan of the fuzzy floppy-eared species?/  
  
//Well the beady eyes does sort of...stare...but like I said, we'll get to that later!//  
  
He set the girl down on the chair as he ran off to change.  
  
/You forgot to close the door!/  
  
//Alright alright! I'll do it after I change, could you spare a few rain drops in the house? It's better than a sick body!//  
  
/Fine.../  
  
He changed quickly into a white shirt and one of Ryou's cotton sweaters. 'Yuck!' He put on a pair of sweats, seeing he wasn't going out again and wanted to comfortable.   
  
//You need a new wardrobe...//  
  
/I think my clothes are just fine, why? Is something wrong with them?/  
  
// *sweat drop* No no, I just love the 'Mommy's boy' look!//  
  
/As opposed to the 'Bad boy' attire you like?/  
  
//It's better to look intimidating than to look vulnerable//  
  
/No, looking intimidating would just cause unwanted labeling/  
  
//Oh never mind! Why am I discussing clothing with you? Ugh! That's women stuff!//  
  
He walked down the hall officially disturbed that he and his aibou had had an actual chat that could pass as a conversation. "Ooh maybe we'll become the bestest friends!" Total sarcasm was dripping from that sentence as he closed the front door. He walked briskly to the kitchen to fetch a glass of water.  
  
He looked over the counter, seeing the girl was still asleep. The glimmer of her bracelet caught his eye.  
  
"Well I guess I'll take my payment now for saving your life."  
  
/Must everything come with a price?/  
  
//*sounds utterly shocked* Are you saying you believe in...morals? And doing GOOD things for others because...it's the RIGHT thing to do? And that there should be no need of payment since one would get all the joy they want from just doing the right thing?//  
  
/*nodding* well um..yes/  
  
//*breaks out laughing*//  
  
/*closes link between them*/  
  
Bakura wiped away a tear that seemed to form at the corner of his eye as he stopped laughing. He pondered trying to figure out a way to get the blasted thing off without burning himself again. Then it hit him. "I'll just cut it off! Easy and fun!" He almost sounded like a child when he said it. He reached over to a block of wood that held many steak knives. ((Whoadie: you know with the many slots so that knifes fit in and stuff? Yea that one ^_^))  
  
He pulled the largest one in the block, frowning at its teeth. "Hmm I guess they don't make it as sharp as they used to, guess I'll have to SAW her wrist off."  
  
He casually made his way over to her as if this was nothing. He knelt down, grabbing her arm firmly as he placed the blade at her wrist.  
  
He made a small cut, earning silence from the girl. 'She must really be out. Oh well no screaming.' He used the small cut as a marker. He cut again making the cut deeper and longer.  
  
Ryou knew his Yami was up to no good. He allowed the link to resume just in time to catch Bakura say, "I'll just cut it off! Easy and fun!" He sweat dropped at his Yami's idea of fun. 'I must do SOMETHING.'   
  
He closed his eyes as he tapped into the Ring's power, he waited but heard nothing from Bakura so he continued.  
  
Bakura was about to cut again when he felt something pull him. He looked down at the Ring, it was glowing. //RYOU!!!!!!!!!!!// That's all he got out before he was forced back into the Ring.  
  
Ryou opened his eyes, gasping at what he did. 'Hey wow! I really did it! I defied my Yami!' His silent cheering turned into pure horror when he noticed blood everywhere and the wide gash on the girls wrist. He bit his lip as he stood up. He ran quickly to the sink, tossing the bloody knife into the sink.   
  
He grabbed a large bowl and shoved it under the faucet. The water poured into the bowl, giving him time to gather some medical tools from his bathroom. He ran back to sink, turning off the water.  
  
He walked back over to the girl's side, making sure not to spill the large contents of water he held. He set the bowl down on the coffee table, dipping a rag into the warm liquid. He turned to the girl, cleaning her wound that poured blood profusely.   
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
"That bracelet is unnatural, it felt so...wrong." He couldn't believe these words were falling from his lips. Who was he to judge what was wrong? It's not like he knew the word 'Right.'   
  
When he was cutting her wrist, he could feel the oddness of the item. It felt more like unmagic than magic. Like the exact opposite of what the items gave off.  
  
Then there was the unsolved puzzle of why Malik would want her knocked out instead of having his rare hunters kill her. What'd he want from her? He could only think of the bracelet she possessed. But he knew better, it was something more. "Well I know it has to involve power."   
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Toshi stumbled down the street, holding onto her arm. The pain was unbearable but she refused to show it. She looked up at the gray sky, the rain had stopped but telling from the clouds it would start again soon. She quickened her pace.   
  
People looked at her oddly and only continued on their way when she shot them a dark look. Except one.   
  
"Excuse me, miss. Are you alright? I noticed you were clutching your arm rather tightly and I was wondering..."  
  
She finished his sentence without giving him a chance to, "That I might be hurt and you would like to help me. What is with everyone and helping me?! I'm not weak!! Geez, is it because I'm a woman?! Does that automatically make me look so vulnerable that men would rush to help out the 'Damsel in distress'?!?!"   
  
The boy winced as she yelled at him for insisting on helping her.   
  
//I told you she didn't want any help! Just seeing how she looked at people gave off a 'Leave me alone' vibe//  
  
/I know Yami but I just couldn't turn away, giving people dirty looks just draws me to help her even more/  
  
//*sighs* People aren't worthy of your kindness aibou//  
  
He smiled at his Yami's compliment. He didn't notice how the girl kept raging at him and was causing a few stares.  
  
He blinked at her once she stopped. "Are you done?"  
  
She panted trying to recover the breath she lost from yelling at him. "Yes, by the way, what's up with your hair?"  
  
He almost fell over at the common comment about his hair, "ITS NATURAL ALRIGHT!!!"   
  
It was her turn to stare at him as he went off on her for insulting his hair. 'I didn't really insult it though, just wanted to know why it was like that..' She sweat dropped as the kid fumed.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Yami was sitting in his soul room listening to his aibou scream at the girl. He had to grin at the sight of his aibou shaking his fist wildly at her. "So he's finally snapped. About time..."  
  
He tilted his head to the side getting a mental picture of the girl. He narrowed his eyes at the ornament on her wrist. 'No...I must warn Yugi!'  
  
//YUGI!!!! GET AWAY FROM HER!!!//  
  
"AND ANOTHER THING-" He paused hearing Yami repeat himself, but a little more urgent this time.  
  
//GET AWAY FROM HER NOW!!! SHE'S DANGEROUS!!//  
  
/eh? Wha? How so? She doesn't look like she would do any harm, she's also injured./  
  
//Just trust me on this, leave now.//  
  
/Alright/  
  
He looked up at the girl who was just gaping at him. Who knew a kid had so much anger in him?   
  
She ruffled his hair, grinning. "Chill kid, I didn't mean any harm. Here I'll even make it up to ya, I'll leave you alone." She walked away from him, still clutching her arm.  
  
He just stared at her form till it disappeared in the distance. 'Well that was easy'  
  
Yami sighed in his soul room feeling her leave. 'Too close..'  
  
/What was that all about?/  
  
//Stay away from her, she's not what she seems. That accessory on her wrist, did you notice it?//  
  
/Yea, I think so. It had the eye of horus on it, maybe it's a new item! What about it?/  
  
//It's fake...it's a cover up//  
  
/What?! How do you know this?/  
  
//I just do ok, you need to keep away from her. *he ended the link to think to himself*//  
  
He shook his head as he sighed. He stuck his hands in his pockets as he continued on his way to Ryou's house. 'I'll ask him later, right now I need to get to Ryou's so that he can explain what I saw on the Newspaper!'  
  
Yami walked around in his labyrinth as he thought. 'So it does exist, and here I thought it was just rumors the peasants talked about.' ((Whoadie: I'm allowing SOME memories so it would make it a little less confusing)) He stopped, standing in his famous intimidating duelist posture. "It's definitely real and that means all the millennium item holders are in danger." He bit his bottom lip, he had no idea where Shadi was so he went with the next best thing. "I'll ask Isis, maybe she can help."  
  
-------  
  
Whoadie: *grins*  
  
Everyone: Go ahead and say it! WE KNOW YOUR DYING TOO!!  
  
Whoadie: *puts piece in the middle* JUMANJI!!!  
  
Yami: O_O NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! *throws his piece at her* I WIN! YOU HEAR ME? I WIN!!!  
  
Y/B: *playing with the cards* It's in secret code! *puts it in the middle, the red stuff clears to show the words* O_O ITS A SIGN!! LOOK IT TELLS US THAT THE FLOOR WILL QUAKE BENEATH OUR FEET!! *gets down on knees* OH SPARE US OH MIGHTY RA!! SPARE YOUR SERVANTS!  
  
Yami: *still arguing* I DON'T CARE WHAT THE RULES SAY! I ALWAYS WIN, UNDERSTAND?!  
  
Whoadie: but..  
  
Yami: NO! I WIN!  
  
Y/B: *takes game board and puts it on a shrine* This is a holy object, sent from Ra so that he may speak to us!  
  
Malik: Okay, next time you ask to play a game, don't invite Yami or Y/B...-_-;;;;  
  
Whoadie: ^_^ by the way, hope you enjoyed the chapter! *chanting in the background by Y/B* 


	3. Past Meets Present

Whoadie: Hmm well hopefully this chapter will make sense... *spent sleepless nights pondering over this idea*  
  
Yugi: Alright! WHO TOOK MY APPLE JUICE!!!  
  
Everyone: *looks at Y/B*   
  
Y/B: WHAT!! Just b/c I steal things, doesn't mean I would sink so low to steal a midget's apple juice! I have priorities to follow you know!!  
  
Everyone: -_-;;;;  
  
Yami: *in the closet*  
  
Everyone: It's Yami..  
  
Ryou: Hey what's in the closet!  
  
Whoadie: wow I wouldn't have seen that coming  
  
Yami: *slurping noises in the closet*  
  
Ryou: What's that noise? Sounds like someone's drinking  
  
Everyone: ....  
  
Whoadie: *presses ear against closet* I say...it's a dog  
  
Everyone: O_O  
  
Yami: *slurping noises*  
  
Whoadie: Yep definitely a dog!  
  
Y/B: Moron! It's Yami!  
  
Everyone: Wow, aren't we quick today! *staring at Ryou and Y/B*  
  
Y/B: ^_^ Do I get a prize?  
  
Ryou: I found him first! I win!   
  
Yami: *bursts out of the closet* WHO WINS?!  
  
Everyone: *eyes the empty bottle of Apple Juice*  
  
Yugi: So it was Yami!  
  
Everyone: .....*walks away* We're not appreciated, no one ever listens to us  
  
Whoadie: *staring at Yami and the apple juice bottle* I think Yami's lying... I think Malik drank the Apple Juice  
  
Yugi: Yeaa! That would make sense since he's not here!  
  
Yami: *is obviously holding the apple juice bottle and has some smudged on his cheek* Yea! That's it! Malik did it!! That apple juice stealing fiend!!!  
  
Malik: *is sleeping* ZzzZZZZzzzzz -.-  
  
Yugi: *grabs bat* Come on everyone!! Let's go teach that apple juice bottle drinking beast a lesson!  
  
Everyone: We shall not take part in this event  
  
Yugi: *not listening, asking Ryou, Y/B, Yami and Whoadie*  
  
Everyone:........*leaves again*  
  
Chapter 3- Past meets Present  
  
Flashes of light reflected off of the dusty windows of the abandoned factory. Screams pierced through the air, echoing off the walls of the large building. "No Master Malik!!!! PLEASE FORGIVE US!!! NOOO!" The screaming ceased, the person was dead.  
  
Yami Malik gripped his Millennium rod tightly, his knuckles were starting to turn white. He stared down at the empty shell of a body at his feet, the soul was missing. "I will not tolerate failure...YOU!" He pointed at another bowing rare hunter. The hunter cringed as he was called upon. His form began shaking more violently as Malik approached him. His feet making contact with the floor seemed to block out all the other sound in the room.   
  
"You were the one who threw the dart...and I'm told you were successful on hitting the target?"  
  
The hunter slowly nodded, keeping his head bowed. His eyes were wide with fear, he was going to die like the others. His soul would be sent to that awful place, the Shadow Realm. "Yes Master Malik."  
  
The silence was killing everyone, even the other hunters who stood still as statues. They watched quietly, no one dared to interfere with what was taking place. Yami Malik sighed, returning to the rod.   
  
"Good work...I can accept that." With that he turned away from the hunter, approaching his throne.  
  
A sigh escaped the dry the lips of the lucky survivor. He crawled back into the line of hunters. He slowly stood but kept his head downcast out of respect. His trembling white hands pulled his hood back up so that shadows covered his sweaty face.   
  
Utter silence responded back to him when he finally looked up. He had failed to acknowledge the fact that Malik had stopped walking and was staring at him.  
  
"However....I on the other hand won't be as merciful!" Yami Malik's rod was pointed at him, the eye of horus glowing brightly on his forehead. His hair was much spikier, cold empty amethyst eyes stared back at the hunter.   
  
The man didn't have a chance to scream for his soul was instantly sent to the shadow realm. His body collapsed to the ground, never to get up again.   
  
/Was that really necessary? If you keep killing our servants, we're going to run out./  
  
//As long as there are people in the world, there will always be an endless supply of slaves. So stop complaining.//  
  
/Whatever./  
  
He turned his back to the body, walking back to his throne. 2 hunters stepped forward to collect the body. As they dragged the body away Yami Malik had reached his throne and had turned around to deliver a speech.  
  
"Now then, you have now seen what happens to failures. Don't screw up again." His eyes narrowed as he looked at every hooded figure. "I don't care who goes this time, as long as the girl is brought back without any severe injuries."  
  
A group of 5 hunters stepped forward. One of the hunters went to one knee, obviously he was the leader of this group. "I shall go Master Malik."  
  
"Very well, take your group and go." He didn't want to repeat himself about what happens if he failed. He sat down, an instant sign for the rest of the mind slaves to leave.  
  
The cloaked men left the room in single filed lines, leaving their master to his thoughts.  
  
/Why again is this girl irrelevant?/  
  
//I'm tired of repeating myself to everyone!//  
  
He slammed his fist down on the arm rest of his throne. The room itself seemed to shake under his frustration. He inhaled deep breaths trying to calm his nerves. 'Once I have the girl I won't need Malik anymore. I'll have full control over his body and he'll be another spirit in the shadow realm.' A smirk tugged at his lips. 'Then the Pharaoh will die and I'll have his power.'  
  
Malik paced in his soul room from his Yami's lack of response to his earlier question. The truth was, his Yami really didn't go into detail about why they needed the girl in order to get the Pharaoh's powers. He only said she was significant to the plan.   
  
He stopped pacing, his arms crossed over his chest. "He's planning something." He trusted his Yami as much as he trusted a pit of angry cobras. If given a choice, he'd choose the cobras. The relationship between the two was strictly business. He'd allow the Yami to borrow his body to kill the Pharaoh, and he'd in turn get his powers. That way they both got what they wanted. Sounded easy enough.  
  
"Hmmm but it seems my Yami has something else on his mind." His fist flew out in front of him, smacking into a wall. "GRR BUT WHAT IS IT!!!!" His head rested against his outstretched arm, his body leaning into it. "I better figure this out soon, I have a feeling of impending doom." Only he didn't know his life wasn't the only one in danger.  
  
*Flashback: During Yami's father's empire* (When I say Malik during this flashback, I mean Yami Malik as a child.)  
  
A small boy ran through the market place, his arms were wrapped around a golden statue of Ra. Mud and dirt clung to his hair, at one time it must have been white. He ran swiftly through the booths, clinging to the object in his arms for dear life.   
  
The shouting and protests from his pursuers died down as he ran. He let out a laugh of triumph when he turned his head to see if he had lost them.   
  
SLAM!  
  
He rubbed his now red nose from smacking into something, the object was both hard yet soft. He looked in front of him to see a boy the same age as him, sitting in an awkward position from falling. Purple eyes clashed with brown. They sat there glaring at each other, each blaming the other for their collision.  
  
The tanned boy spoke first, "Watch where your going, peasant!"  
  
Bakura sneered, "As opposed to scum of the upper class?" He looked him up and down then smirked. "No wait, I take that back. You don't even LOOK like a noble, so I guess your just scum then."   
  
The angry 7 year old quickly rose to his feet. This mongrel needed to learn his place. Sure he was a bit dirty and his clothes were now torn, but if he hadn't crashed into this... inferior creature that calls himself human, he would have looked just fine. "Watch how you speak to me, slave!"  
  
Bakura stood as well, a smirk still on his lips. This kid obviously didn't know anything about the lower class. "I'm no slave..." his voice dropped it's usual high-pitched tone, it was dark. He tilted his head at the boy's hair. It was an interesting color, but then again, so was his.   
  
A grin expanded on his lips, he had struck a nerve. A sparkle caught his eye, his eyes squinted at the object in the boys arms. GOLD?! How did this worthless being manage to get something so valuable when clearly his own life would be of less expense. His grin broadened.   
  
"STOP SMILING!! It's starting to really bug me!" He shook his fist at boy, who just smiled even wider.  
  
He sort of had respect for this kid, he had stolen from the Temple of Ra right under the High Priest's nose. (Seth's father) Everyone knew that the High Priest was both a holy man and a executioner. Quite an ironic combination. "So...your a thief? Fascinating..."  
  
Bakura loosened his tense fighting stance, he returned to the casual smug posture. He still glared at the kid in front of him but only because of his earlier hurtful words. "So what if I am? What are YOU going to do about it?"  
  
The boy shrugged. He could do a numerous of things but he liked the kid too much. They were almost the same. "Nothing at all, but I can't promise you he won't." He pointed behind Bakura.  
  
Bakura turned his head only to come face to face with legs. 'Crap!' He was picked up by the back of his shirt. He kicked and punched while twisting and turning trying to hit his grabber.   
  
Chuckles came then booming laughter from the small boy as he stared at Bakura with amused eyes. "Your struggle against Rishid is most amusing." He stood up wiping a few tears from his eyes. "You actually thought you were caught didn't you? That's what made it all the more sweeter." He sighed waving for Rishid to set the boy down. "Meet Rishid, my most loyal servant."   
  
Rishid gave a curt nod but didn't bow. To him, Bakura and himself were on the same level.  
  
"He's tall for his age but don't let his looks fool you, he's really quite younger than what he seems." Again he gave a small laugh.   
  
Bakura was even more confused, why was this boy all of a sudden being so nice to him? Almost as if they had been best friends for the longest time. "Um..your strange."  
  
"Heh, I am many things. Strange is only the tip of the pyramid." He approached Bakura who had shrunken back thinking the kid in front of him was insane. He sighed, he was used to it. He stretched his hand out with a smirk, "I'm Malik."  
  
Bakura stared at the hand then looked at Malik. He didn't trust people not after...he looked away. "I'm Bakura." he said it flatly without shaking Malik's hand.  
  
Malik frowned as he lowered his outstretched hand. "I take it your not much of a social butterfly, huh."  
  
Bakura glared at him, what did this boy know about man kind. He knew nothing. "I hate people, so I find talking to them useless." He dusted himself off the best he could, even though his clothes were far from clean. He walked passed Malik without ever giving him a second glance.  
  
Malik's hand shot out and gripped Bakura's upper arm. "No wait! Don't go yet!"   
  
Bakura turned his head slightly with an eyebrow raised. He shrugged Malik's hand off before turning to him. "What do you want now? As you can see I am on the run." He tightened his hold on the statue of Ra.  
  
"Yes yes I know, but how long will the money you get from exchanging that statue last? You'll steal again? It's only a matter of time before your caught."   
  
"So what's it to you on how I live my life?"  
  
He shrugged. "I don't really care how you live your um..life, I just wanted to know if you want to join me on a little adventure. I'll even give you 30% of the profit that will come out of it."   
  
"70%"  
  
Malik narrowed his eyes. "35%"  
  
"60%"  
  
"50%"  
  
"Deal."  
  
Malik stamped his foot angrily. 'Darn! Never bargain with a thief..'  
  
"So where exactly is this little 'Quest' going to take place?" He tilted his head in a mocking way.  
  
"The Pharaoh's palace."  
  
Bakura's eyes emptied as his eyes narrowed down into slits. He clenched his fists till his nails bit into his skin. He gritted his teeth, "The Pharaoh..."  
  
He raised an eyebrow, "I see you don't like the Pharaoh, well that's ok because..." he was cut off.  
  
"He slaughtered my family and my whole gang." Tears welled up in his eyes but he would never let them fall. He wasted too many on them already.  
  
Malik seemed unmoved by this. "Well that's normal around here."  
  
"Did you ever hear about the massacre in the desert that happened 3 years ago? The one when the Pharaoh ordered the High Priest to kill all the bandits there, all 99 of them."  
  
Malik nodded. "Quite tragic really."  
  
He looked down shaking his head. "I hate him..." His body shook with anger. "I HATE HIM!!"  
  
Rishid looked at the boy with some pity, his family was killed also by the Pharaoh.   
  
SLAP!  
  
Bakura rubbed his pink cheek. "What the hell was that for?!"  
  
"Suck it up! Be smart about this, don't let your anger blind you. Instead, use what I'm offering you as an opportunity to get back at the Pharaoh for what happened all those years ago."  
  
He crossed his arms and stuck his nose up in the air stubbornly. "Who are you to tell me to bottle my anger, you don't know one thing about death."  
  
"Wrong."   
  
Rishid looked down at his little master.  
  
"I've been both the victim and the murderer when it's come to death."  
  
"How can that be? If your the victim you should be dead."  
  
Malik shook his head. "If a family member was killed and you were there to witness it, you feel like apart of you was killed along with them." That was the closest to an example to his situation he could give to Bakura without actually dwelling in his past.  
  
Bakura nodded in understanding. "So what exactly are we going to do?"  
  
"Well most of it will occur there." He pointed out into the desert.  
  
"But you said-"  
  
"AND the Pharaoh's palace, but first we must pick up something."  
  
"Like?"  
  
"Have you ever heard of The Millennium Items?"  
  
Bakura's eyes flickered with hunger for moment but the glint vanished to only be replaced with forced innocence. "Yes..."  
  
"Well it so happens my family has a..er..'connection' ,if you will, with the Pharaoh and so we find out things that people, like yourself, would never hear."  
  
He rolled his eyes. "But I HAVE heard of the items."  
  
Malik raised a finger as he caught Bakura's mistake. "You've heard rumors about it, most likely false rumors, but you don't know about the power they hold."  
  
"They haven't made them yet."  
  
He smirked. "Haven't they? Think about when your parents and their group of bandits were slaughtered, why do you think they were killed?"  
  
"I just thought the Pharaoh had found our location and merely wanted to remove the 'infestation'"  
  
He waved it off, "That might have been part of it but what he REALLY needed was their soul."  
  
He stepped back from hearing this, what he was telling him was bull shit! No way a person could take another's soul. Even if there is such a thing as a soul. "That's impossible, how can you get power from a soul?"  
  
He shook his head. "No I'm afraid it's quite possible, you see, he needed the souls as sort of a sacrifice for these items. He found out from the High Priest that the soul can be used as a 'fuel' because of some sort of 'ingredient' in it that has, I guess 'magic.' I can't really explain it because it gets really complicated and Isis wouldn't give me anymore information."  
  
"Isis?"  
  
His eyes rolled. "My blood relative who was born from the same mother as me, your lucky you don't have any siblings to deal with, their quite annoying."  
  
A short humorless laugh erupted from his throat. "Too true...so the items are real?"  
  
He nodded, "Eh...yes and no. Their in the process of being made but the High Priest's fellow companions haven't figured out how to both create and harness this power." (Whoadie: confused? Think about all the souls clashing together into one cloud above them, how would they bottle them up and use the souls to serve their own purposes? And What kind of power would it unleash? Mind control? To see into ones mind? got it?)  
  
"Back to the souls being used as fuel, why would he need these items anyways?"  
  
A malevolent smile formed on his face. "Power, control, to be unbeatable."   
  
"Magic? In the soul? How can that be?"  
  
"Like I said, it's complicated." He sighed, "The High Priest and his little followers stumbled across a spell and a prophecy that was scribbled on a piece of parchment, almost illegible."  
  
"Where'd they find it?"  
  
"That's the thing that bugged the High Priest so much into convincing the Pharaoh that the items must be made."  
  
"WELL!!?" His curiosity was getting the better of him.  
  
"It was found in the fire, the very fire that must stay alight for the God Ra. It was just hovering in the fire, not a part of it was singed."  
  
"Maybe he was hallucinating."  
  
"No, other witnesses were there. They all tried to get it, but their hands were instantly scorched by the burning flames. The Pharaoh himself had to retrieve the parchment."  
  
"I don't understand, even after that incident the High Priest STILL needed to convince the Pharaoh that the items must be made?"  
  
He nodded. "Royalty can be quite stubborn when it comes to 'magic' and fictional things."  
  
"Were they ever able to read the parchment?"  
  
He threw his hands up into the air. "OF COURSE THEY WERE!"  
  
He winced at his temper and his stupid question. If the items were being made now, then of course they had to have read it. It would have told them too. "The spell...why don't they use the spell to harness the power of the souls?"  
  
He ran a hand through his blond locks. "They've tried, but according to the prophecy something is missing."  
  
"What?"  
  
"No one knows, that's why the items are still unfinished."  
  
"I see...but what's in the desert that we need and what does it have to do with the items?"  
  
"Well Rishid here found out a nice piece of information. The High Priest has been meeting with some 'people' in private. He's making another item in secret. For himself of course, because the others would automatically go to the Pharaoh."  
  
"And it's hidden in the desert?"  
  
"Right, but we must be cautious."  
  
"Well duh."  
  
He shook his head, some blond hair flew over his eyes. "You don't understand, they FINISHED this item. Well I can't exactly say item, it's not the real thing."  
  
"Wha? How?!"  
  
"Do you know nothing?! Honestly...according to the Propecy there should be 7 items not 8, but the High Priest ignored it and went off to make one of his own. Something went horribly wrong. The souls, I guess, became confused when he tried the spell. They caused a great storm, you remember the showers we've been getting right?"  
  
He nodded. (Whoadie: Can you make the connection from the 1st chapter? ^_^)  
  
"Their confused entities have had an effect with our environment, hence the storm, but it also...ripped a hole in the boundaries of life and..."  
  
"AND?!"  
  
He looked down, "The Shadow Realm..."  
  
"What the hell is that?"  
  
"It's a dark place where your soul will stay for eternity, sort of like hell."  
  
"It was a horrible mix-up, things started emerging from the shadow realm, monsters. The Priest settled it by locking them away in stone tablets, the Pharaoh doesn't know. But the rip is still there. The High Priest has only delayed it by sort of trapping the hole into an item. He has yet to harness it's destructive power."  
  
"How is it destructive?"  
  
"A gap between life and the shadow realm?!? HOW IS THAT NOT DESTRUCTIVE?!? If he somehow MANAGES to harness that power, you could walk between the boundaries easily without having your soul ripped apart, monsters there would be under your command, sending souls there would be no problem, you become the judge of who comes and goes."  
  
"I've heard all the items could do that."  
  
"Yes, but according the Priest, it could remove another soul without harming you if they took refuge in your body."  
  
"Psh like that would ever happen."  
  
"Hey it could!"  
  
"And so you want us to go get an unstable piece of jewelry so that we could frolic around in a black void?" He started to walk away.  
  
He ran after him, he stood in front of Bakura to prevent him from walking away again. "NO LISTEN!! To command such powerful beasts and escape into the shadow realm where no one can reach you is the perfect crime to get back at the Pharaoh."  
  
His face brightened at this idea, "BUT!"  
  
"But what?"  
  
"We must wait...let's wait a few years till the items are complete and to see if the Priest manages to harness the power, THEN we'll strike."  
  
His mouth fell open. "WHAT!?! ARE YOU MAD?! IF THE ITEMS ARE COMPLETE THEN THEY CAN GO TO THE SHADOW REALM! THERE WOULD BE NO PLACE TO HIDE!"  
  
"Ah but their soul would be ripped apart, and they can't go willingly. Plus, we'd have the power of the monsters on our side. And maybe.."  
  
"Maybe what?"  
  
"The items will be forgotten since by then no peasant will remember, it will be a long forgotten myth. That new tart, Yami I think his name is, will come to the throne and we can take our woes out on him and end the royal line."  
  
"Or we could end it today..."  
  
"Look I've been a thief all my life and things like this take careful planning, we can't just waltz over there and pick up the accessory. Even you said that nobody knows of it's existence yet, so what will happen to us if we're caught by the High Priest? It would be a hard situation to get out of since we know too much."  
  
He grumbled. Rishid gave a small chuckle. "He's right young master."  
  
He clenched his teeth, "FINE! We'll wait! Does this mean we're partners?"  
  
He nodded. "Yes it does."  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
Yami Malik sighed, 'And so we waited...for 8 years. Indeed all Bakura said came true, Yami was now Pharaoh and the items were complete. The High Priest's son, Seth, had been left with the responsibility of finishing the job. He discovered the stone tablets and stowed away the most powerful of beasts for his own purposes. But the others were discovered and thus the years of the Shadow Games came to pass. I wonder how he was able to harness the power?'   
  
He stood up, stretching his arms and his back. He cracked his neck last, giving out a sigh. "Looks like it's time for me to visit my old partner in crime." With that he walked down his throne and out of the factory.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Malik: *still sleeping*  
  
Whoadie, Ryou, Bakura, Yami, and Yugi: *Tackles the unsuspecting Malik* DIE DIE DIE!  
  
Malik: *wakes up* WHAT THE HELL!?!? *is knocked out by the bat* X.X  
  
Yami: *continues kicking* This is fun!  
  
Ryou: *joins him* Hey it is!  
  
Bakura: *punching him* AND THIS IS FOR SLEEPING!  
  
Whoadie: erm..maybe he WAS just sleeping...I don't think he took the apple juice at all  
  
Yugi: Are you questioning Yami? He's ALWAYS right you know...  
  
Bakura: No, he told me that elves DON'T dance. *shakes head*   
  
Yami: I WAS DRUNK! Sheesh!  
  
Bakura: *rolls eyes* riiiight  
  
Whoadie: ^_^ whatever you say!  
  
Malik: X_X 


	4. Meet Keket! Goddess ofhands cover her m...

Whoadie: *standing in front of closet* Well I hope this chapter will enlighten you. *Takes a bow* Thankies to all my reviewers! *Malik's body falls out of the closet*  
  
Malik: X.X  
  
Yami: *gasps* So it was YOU Coronal Mustard that killed Malik in the Hall with the Wrench!  
  
Everyone: *shakes head*  
  
Ryou: Your a moron.  
  
Bakura: *cups ear* CLUE?! I LOVE THAT GAME!!!  
  
Everyone: *shoves him out the door* Shut up!  
  
Yugi: *quickly stuffs Malik's body back into the closet* This is forgotten, understood? FORGOTTEN!!  
  
Whoadie: *nods vigorously*  
  
Yugi: Good  
  
Whoadie: *runs up to Bakura* Hey guess what! Yugi has Malik's body stashed in the closet! ^_^  
  
Bakura: ARE YOU SERIOUS?!   
  
Yugi: GRRRRRRRRRR!  
  
Bakura: I'LL KILL HIM!! THAT WAS MY BODY STASHING PLACE FIRST!   
  
Everyone: -_-;;  
  
Chapter 4- Meet Keket, Goddess of...*hands cover her mouth*  
  
Red glared at purple. Ryou sighed, they had been doing this for over an hour now. Yugi had come to see him yesterday about his parent's new discovery in the paper, it was late and the storm wasn't getting any better so he let him stay the night. Around mid-afternoon Yami Malik had decided to drop by on urgent business matters with Bakura.   
  
Bakura had refused to come out and blocked his mind link with Ryou since last night because the "Pharaoh" was here. Ryou had finished telling Yami Malik this but noticed his attention was averted to the silent Yugi, who was standing on the last step of the stairs. Yami took over for Yugi's safety despite Yugi's cries of objections.  
  
/I can take care of myself!/  
  
//...Don't be foolish, aibou. You know as well as I do that Yami Malik and Bakura in the same room aren't to be taken lightly//  
  
/Bakura isn't even out! Ryou is, and I doubt he has any malicious thoughts against us./  
  
//Stop complaining, it's done so get over it//  
  
/ *mumbles* /  
  
//What's that?//  
  
/ Nothing *mumbles again* /  
  
That's when the stare down began, Pharaoh vs. Past acquaintance and present enemy. The tension in the room just sky rocketed as the staring contest continued.   
  
'This is going to be a LONG day...' Ryou stared up at the ceiling, he ran a hand through his white mane and stopped it midway letting it rest there. 'Hmm that reminds me, I wonder how that girl is holding up.'   
  
~~~Toshi~~~  
  
She stumbled up to the door of a rather large building. Despite a day of trying to recover, she was still weak from blood loss. She leaned on the glass door, trying to catch her breath. 'Just a few more meters and I'll be at the Elevator...'   
  
"No solicitation."  
  
She looked up when she heard a voice. "I'll damn well lean wherever I want!"  
  
The security guard narrowed his eyes, "I'm only following procedures, here. Now if you have a problem I will be MORE than happy to escort you to the boss."  
  
She smirked, "After you.."  
  
The security guard gruffed at her sarcasm, grabbing her arm rather tightly. He ignored her scream of pain and tugged her through the open door.  
  
'This is humiliating..' she could only let herself be dragged by the overweight guard, too weak to do anything. She glared at those who had stopped and was sending her strange looks. 'Mindless sheep...'  
  
After 5 LONG minutes of standing in the elevator and 2 stops for conversation, she was finally greeted by two large oak doors. She stared at it as if it were the first time she had ever seen a door before.  
  
A loud rasping knock slammed her out of la la land, she looked up at the security guard who was giving her a rather satisfied smirk. 'Moron..' she scowled back at him, turning her eyes forward. 'I'll never forget that face, I'll destroy him later.'  
  
A muffled, 'Come in' could be heard through the door. The security guard pushed through, throwing Toshi in before him. She stumbled a few steps forward, not ready for such quick movement. She grabbed her throbbing arm, sending the security guard another icy glare.  
  
"This brat was caught solicitating and talking back to an appointed guard."  
  
The CEO didn't look up, he was busy signing his name to important documents that laid in piles ontop of his large desk. "That appointed guard is you, your job however is to keep solicitators from entering."  
  
He looked up for a brief second, glaring at the guard. "And I see you have done the exact opposite."  
  
The guard broke out into a cold sweat, "She was leaning on the door, sir. Not to mention talking back to me."  
  
The CEO raised an eyebrow, "You brought her in here because she was leaning on the door? Here I thought she was preventing my staff from either entering or exiting, but you say she was only LEANING on the door? Heaven forbid if there's a smudge on the glass!"  
  
"But..."  
  
The CEO stood up, slamming both hands on his desk. "I have important documents that need to be signed, a meeting in half an hour with a group of Russians, and a 5:00 appointment with a new secretary and you disrupt my already busy schedule to bring in some random girl who had a smart mouth and was leaning on the door?!?!"  
  
Toshi's smirk was growing with every frustrated word that fell from the man's mouth, she looked up at the guard. He was speechless, she knew he had came to the same conclusion she had thought of the moment they entered through the door of this building. 'No escape now..'  
  
"Leave.."  
  
The security guard paled, "Sir, I-"  
  
"YOUR FIRED! LEAVE NOW!"  
  
The man jumped at the harsh tone of his former boss and sprinted out the mahogany doors. A loud satisfied SLAM echoed through the large office.  
  
"And you...wipe that smirk on your face, you caused me to fire an employee and you should be embarrassed that, that poor excuse for a human was able to catch you doing something as stupid as just leaning on the door. Your supposed to be a professional, why didn't you just enter from the way you usually do?"  
  
Her face was beet red, she was ashamed and flustered at being lectured at. Now she had to tell him that she wasn't successful on her mission the other night, a large blow to the ego. "Well I was injured from the other night and had bled profusely. I'm only now just feeling the after effects of blood loss and couldn't manage to walk far enough to the side door I usually use."  
  
The CEO sat down placing his hands together in a very business manner. "YOU were injured?" he bursted into loud laughter.  
  
She clenched her fists, yep quite a blow to the ego. "But I did manage to gain information!"  
  
The laughter died down when the man's face twisted into a more serious look. "Report."  
  
"I met a white haired boy on the night I was injured, he knew a great deal about the millennium items and other confidential information."  
  
The man leaned forward, "Did this boy...have brown eyes?"  
  
She furrowed her eyebrows nodding, "Yes."  
  
'Ryou, no Bakura..it has to be him, he's the only albino wannabe I know that's obsessed with them!' he rubbed his temples thinking it over. 'He'll ruin everything...' "Take him out."  
  
She blinked, "What?"  
  
"I want him dead, out of the picture, gone..." his eyes were on hers, almost twinkling with insanity.  
  
"Very well, as you wish." She bowed to him and headed out the doors of his office.  
  
'She seems normal enough, but Keket is awake. I can feel it.' He watched the door to his office close. "Stupid memories..."  
  
"Mr. Kaiba, the Russians are here."  
  
He snapped out of his busy thoughts, he stared down at the intercom. He pressed the blinking red light, "Tell them I'll be right with them."  
  
~~~A past dream~~~  
  
"Seth! Excuse me have you seen the High Priest? No? SETH!" A woman with short brown hair ran through the hallways of the Temple of Ra. She stopped asking random people who walked by if they had seen the High Priest.  
  
"What is that racket?" he rushed out of the prayer room with a scroll in hand, he was trying to figure out what it meant for royal spawn sacrifice for the spell, to complete his father's item.  
  
"SETH! There you are!" she quickly rushed over, her pale face flushed from running. She gripped him by his arms as she leaned forward. "You must help me."  
  
He raised an eyebrow. "If it is in my power to do so."  
  
She calmed her rapid breathing by taking in deep breaths. "I'm...pregnant."  
  
His eyes widened, "When did this happen? Who's child is it?"  
  
Her eyes began to water, "Please don't tell anyone! I'll be killed! I'm only a maid in the palace and he's a pharaoh, no one was supposed to know about our relationship! Then THIS had to happen..." she had been speaking at such a fast pace that Seth was hardly able to keep up with her.  
  
"Whoa whoa there, let's take it easy. No one's going to get killed here, just take in a breath and sit down."  
  
The woman nodded, taking a seat in the offered chair.   
  
Seth sat down in front of her, "Now..start from the beginning."  
  
She dabbed her eyes with the corner of her white servants uniform. "Well...the Pharaoh and I have been dating secretly for awhile now...up until a few days ago did we become lovers....and..you can basically take it from here."  
  
He nodded with understanding. "You don't want him to find out, do you? Slaves will be jealous, thinking you will get special attention at being his mistress. Nobles and other middle class members will be disgusted at Yami's choice and I doubt he'll refer to you as a whore. You know Yami will fight for you, but what is a Pharaoh without his people?"  
  
She only could weep silently, she already knew what trouble this would bring with her being a servant and all. "What should I do? I can't just disappear...Yami would be quite upset. I want to keep this child..."  
  
"Hmmm, your going to have to hide your stomach pretty well. When it starts to become large, I'll tell Yami that you went away to tend to your sick parents in the next city. You'll stay here in the temple, the child will be delivered and you'll go back to being a servant after a few months with the newborn. There I'll have nurses tend to your child while your away. It will be difficult but it's not impossible to do."  
  
More tears sprang from her eyes, only now they were tears of hope and joy instead of sorrow and guilt. "Oh thank you!!" She jumped into Seth's open arms, hugging him tightly whispering over and over 'thank you.' ((Whoadie: ok going to speed up the dream here, TIME TRAVEL WHOO HOOO!))  
  
A year had passed and all of his plans had went on smoothly, if not, perfect. He watched over the little girl, Keket, as she rolled around in the temple. An odd name to be giving a little girl but it seemed suitable since the child always got into mischief.  
  
Seasons changed and the little girl grew up to be a spirited 7 year old. She had long brown hair like her mother, but her eyes remained silver. They changed to either red when she was angry, purple when she was happy, or blue when she was sad. Besides that they always remained silver. She tried to keep them that way so that her emotions were hidden.   
  
((Everyone: *narrows eyes at Whoadie*  
  
Whoadie: ^_^;;; DON'T LOOK AT ME! *hides*))  
  
Seth walked down the dark streets of the city, on hand on the glowing torch and the other gripping a scroll. He walked silently, looking around him on total alert. He noticed a soft glowing light ahead, shadows danced off the walls from the light.  
  
A gruff voice called out to him, "Is that you, Seth?"  
  
"Yes, have you figured out the spell yet?"  
  
The man under the hood shook his head. "Hn. Of course, when it says Royal spawn it meant Yami's child, you dimwit. Honestly, you called us out at night for something as easy to figure out as this?"  
  
Seth sighed, he was hoping there would be a different answer but he couldn't be sure.   
  
"So now I guess you'll have to abandon this mission of your father's, Yami has no child." The man waved off the group, they turned to leave. The man turned his back towards Seth and followed the group.  
  
Seth went over past feelings and present feelings, calculating fast. He wouldn't really be doing anything wrong, Yami had no idea he had a child so it wasn't technically murder. She was only a servant, nothing big if her child died. So what was this feeling that held him back? Was it some sort of brotherly love he had grown for the little girl?  
  
He shook his head angrily, his father would say it was weak of him to think that way. His hunger for power came back to him, it blinded him so that it was the only thing his mind would allow him to concentrate on.  
  
"Wait..."  
  
The group stopped, the one man turned. "Yes?"  
  
"I know where to find his child...that he doesn't even know about.."  
  
Screams echoed off of the halls the next day. The monsters were going crazy, the games were getting out of hand.   
  
Keket clutched her mother's leg as pieces of the palace fell around her. "Mommy I'm scared..."  
  
The shaking mother plastered a fake smile on her quivering lips. "Everything will be fine, the Pharaoh has everything under control."  
  
"If you want I'll take the child to safety..."  
  
She looked over to the shadows, debris was falling everywhere so she couldn't get a clear view. "Who's there?" She moved Keket back so that she was shielding the girl. The girl ended up stumbling back and fell backwards over large pieces of ceiling.   
  
A large piece of the roof fell on top of the woman, she tried to pull herself free but failed. Her arms and head stuck out from underneath. "Keket...are you alright?"  
  
Keket nodded, soot covered her little cheeks. Tears were starting to roll down her face, "Mommy..get up!"  
  
Seth walked out into the light, a frown on his lips.   
  
"Seth..it's you...yes take Keket and get out."  
  
"NO! MOMMY GET UP! I WANNA STAY WITH YOU!" She started to tug on her arm.  
  
Seth walked over to the girl, picking up the struggling girl. "Your mother will be fine...Yam- The Pharaoh will ensure her safety, but you my child, are much too little and frail to be sticking around here." He rushed out of the area, looking back at the now crying Anzu.  
  
She watched them go with some hope that they would live. She then fell into eternal darkness.  
  
Locks of hair fell in front of his eyes, 'I'm sorry Anzu...' He turned his head back to the front, 'Your daughter will not be joining you... she will suffer something more worse than death. An eternity in darkness.'  
  
Keket buried her face into Seth's robe. Her little body shaking with sobs, she knew her mother was gone and it broke her heart. Yet she got this funny feeling, she would see her again.   
  
Seth entered the Temple of Ra, it was dark opposed to the usually bright torches that brought the place to life. He set Keket down and walked ahead of her.  
  
Keket clung to his robe, following closely from behind. "It's dark..."  
  
"Yes it is..." He continued to walk on till he got to the altar. There several hooded priests awaited him. "It's time."  
  
Keket didn't have time to scream since she was instantly gagged. Ropes were flung on her and tied tightly, muffled cries of fear and surprise were droned out from the Priests chanting.  
  
They set the girl on the altar, next to the unfinished item. Seth looked down at her, he couldn't hold her gaze long. If he didn't look her in the eye he wasn't really betraying a dying mother's plea, right? I mean, he did take her out of harms way and she didn't exactly say...for how long. So it wasn't wrong, was it? He nodded to himself.  
  
"I'm carrying out my father's will."  
  
((Everyone: That sounds VAGUELY familiar...*twitch*  
  
Whoadie: O_O YOU HEAR NOTHING! *covers their ears* NOTHING!))  
  
Keket closed her eyes letting a few tears fall. 'Only for you mother, these tears are only for you...' The chanting grew louder and she could feel herself being pulled apart. She writhed and screamed but the gag and chanting wouldn't allow her to be heard.  
  
Pain. That's all she felt. Searing pain rushing through her. She felt things ripping as something was being pulled from her. She didn't notice that her back was arched until she slumped back to the altar.   
  
Her head rolled to the side, her eyes wide but empty. Her soul was given one more tug and rose from her body. It was instantly sucked into the item where she would be but a memory to those who knew her.  
  
~~~End of Dream~~~  
  
"Mr. Kaiba, the Russians are waiting, is everything alright?"  
  
Kaiba wiped the sweat from his forehead, he didn't know why he was recalling that dream now. Ever since the news of some new discovery in Egypt was heard, he had been having flashbacks of his past. Detailed and emotionally agonizing. "I'm fine, tell them I'm sorry about the delay. I'm not quite feeling all that well, I'll be in just a moment."  
  
"Yes, sir."   
  
He sat back in his chair breathing heavily, "Looks like I'll need to visit the museum and have a lil chat with my fortune teller." He packed a few documents into his brief case and departed his office.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Keket sat silently in her soul room. She was used to the darkness, she stifled a giggle after seeing Kaiba for the first time in years. "I'll play your little game for now, Priest. Then when you least expect it...." her giggled didn't seem as innocent as before.   
  
It became loud booming laughter. "I'll leave you dying and suffering, and the last thing you'll see is me walking away with the one person who you still call family..."  
  
She stood up, dancing around to a tune only she could hear. She smiled and laughed through the darkness. She didn't mind it now, she had years to overcome her fear and now...it was apart of her.  
  
"Yes, my name does suit me and I thank you Kaiba for giving it to me all those years ago." She stopped twirling staring at her little mess of weapons in the corner. Little daggers were scattered from her sharpening and polishing them. They were the very same design that Toshi used against Bakura before.  
  
She walked over to them, picking up one with ease. She peered at the Egyptian writing on it. ((Whoadie: Remember from me first chappie?))  
  
She read the characters out loud, "Keket Goddess of Darkness."  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Whoadie: *hugging tree* NO!  
  
Bakura: bbbut Hannah....((ish me name, if you didn't know, whoadie ish me nickname! ^_^))  
  
Whoadie: *shakes head* NO!  
  
Bakura: *tugs harder* YOUR COMING WITH US TO SEE PIRATES OF THE CARRIBEAN AGAIN!  
  
Whoadie: I've already seen it 3 times! I WAS DRAGGED TO SEE IT 3 TIMES!!! ISH ENOUGH!  
  
Bakura: No you must see it 7!!  
  
Whoadie: 3 is fine  
  
Bakura: but 7 is a Magical number! ^_^  
  
Whoadie: I dun care! *hugs tighter*  
  
Yugi: *hanging from ceiling fan by hair* ow...T~T  
  
Yami: ^_^ At least it's not me  
  
Yugi: Your supposed to be helping me?  
  
Yami: Says who?  
  
Yugi: SAYS YOU!  
  
Yami: *blinks* ^_^ I'm going to go play my legos now...*walks away*  
  
Yugi: Grrr...  
  
Malik: X.X  
  
Bakura: YOUR GOING!  
  
Whoadie: *blinks, points behind Bakura* LOOK A DIVERSION!  
  
Bakura: *drops Whoadie's legs* WHERE?!?!? *looks around frantically*  
  
Whoadie: *scrambles away* 


End file.
